onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Soyakii/The Future of the Big Mom Pirates
Hey y'all, Before I start on this, I just want to say that this is my first blog post, so I apologize in advance if it breaks any rules or policies on this wiki, as I haven't taken the time to read them yet..., (sowwy) since I usually don't come here other than to read the blogs y'all make for recent chapters (which I LOVE doing by the way, keep it up xo). Also, I'm not a native-english-"speaker", (if that's what you call it), so I apologize if you experience any difficulty in trying to understand what I'm saying in this blog, as it is totally not my intention to give you a hard time with my english. With that said, let me get to the topic at hand. The Future of the Big Mom Pirates. I came here to discuss this topic that I'm sure some of you may find interesting to talk about, especially with what's going on in the manga currently. We've reached chapter 899, and with the recent? few? build-up chapters that we've had, many of us anticipat this next chapter to be HUGE. Everything points in that direction, atleast. ?*Some people may argue that we've been building up to this chapter 900 since around July of last year, when the Straw Hat Escape plan got into motion. Now, before we discuss or talk about the future of the Big Mom Pirates, I want to bring up something from the past. Right after the Straw Hat&Fire Tank-(including Germa, Sun Pirates & Gangster Gastino)'s-alliance failed to assasinate the Yonko, Big Mom, we (as readers) only wished for the Alliance to escape and make it out of the menacing Yonko's territory alive. Most of us were only hoping for this and nothing more, and while we all knew they would succeed in doing that (I mean... cmon.), none of us imagined they would cause a lot more damage to BMP in doing so, than what they caused originally. Like, if the Big Mom Pirates didn't go all on the offense against this alliance, I believe they would've had avoided way more damage than what they have suffered up until now. Just to put things into a list, here's a list from before the Assassination attempt and after; Before (I only decided to list the worst deeds, since they did so much and I don't want to focus too much on these deeds) *Destroy the Cake *Destroy Mother Caramel's photo *Steal a copy of her poneglyph *Defeat one of her Sweet Commanders (3rd from the top, and the second most competent commander on the team) *Burn the Prisoner's Library *"Recruit" Jinbe (he resigned right before the assassination attempt begins) Assasination attempt: *Try to assassinate Big Mom (failed) After *Save the Germa from being massacred (and essentially, turn them into an ally) *Destroy the Whole Cake Island Chateau along with parts of Nuts Island (and the Seducing Woods) *Defeat another one of the Sweet Commanders (top commander and the most competent commander on the team) *Sabotage the whole security network for Whole Cake Island *Struck Big Mom with Zeus' lightning (twice) (minor damage) *Struck Big Mom in the face with a Coup de Burst (minor damage) *Push her off the Thousand Sunny (minor damage) *Destroy/Sink parts of the Big Mom Pirate's Grand fleet *Destroy huge parts of the Mirro-World both from the outside and inside(?) (?)I don't know how Brulee's ability works, as in if what is destroyed on the inside of her Mirror World can be rebuilt, or not. I assume the mirrors they threw in the sea or destroyed can either be fixed or they can just get new mirrors, but what about the battle-arena for Luffy and Katakuri? Is it fixable? Who knows... but back to the topic. *HAVE THE CITIZENS OF WCI QUESTION THEIR SAFETY AND IF IT IS REALLY WORTH LIVING IN THIS YONKO'S TERRITORY. You might be wondering why I wrote the last one in all caps, and I'm going to tell you. It is because it is what this thread is all about. What is the future of the Big Mom Pirates going to be like if the citizens of their islands no longer trust them or feel safe in their territory? All because of their Mama's actions. The Queen of this lands has a disorder that would jeopardize everyone's safety. Even her own sons and daughters don't feel safe during one of her rampages, seeing as some of them have already been killed in them. Just look at the Straw Hats' original plan from before they had left Zou. Their original plan was to get Sanji back with their "Stealth" mission. But shortly after, it turned into something much bigger than that, from crashing the tea party to attempting to assassinate Big Mom. Ever since the assassination mission failed, they have only had one thing on their mind; Escape in One Piece!, (pun intended). They didn't plan to destabilize this Yonko's territory, or cause the citizens to lose faith in their Queen and question their own security. In 835 https://mangapanda.onl/chapter/one-piece_108/chapter-835/, Pound explains that in order to inhabit the Yonko Big Mom's territory, the Whole Cake Islands, you need to give up part of your soul every 6 month, in exchange for SAFETY and PROTECTION. The citizens willingly and happily gave away parts of their souls to the Incarnations to remain on the island/in the city for another 6 months (which is when they'll be asked again). With what's going on as of Right now, we have citizens already questioning their safety and not getting the protection they were hoping for, from the Big Mom Pirates (notice how Amande remains in the island she is in charge of, after Big Mom's wild rampage is over. She overhears the complaints of the citizens and seems to feel guilty of not being able to protect them from Big Mom's rampage). In this case, I would argue that many of the citizens of WCI know of Big Mom's disorder, but this surpasses any incidents she may (or may not) have had in the past. This fact may lead to them (the citizens) not wanting to give up part of their soul when asked again in the future, which may lead to a lot of citizens leaving her territories and finding other places to settle. In summary; I believe this may weaken her, or her reputation as a Yonko, if not completely destryoing it ((or atleast, Oda will explain more about how her devil fruit works because of this)). Also, this will most likely have an effect on the future of this pirate crew. What do you think? TL;DR: The citizens of the Whole Cake Islands are required to pay a toll in the form of a month's worht of lifespan in exchange for Safety and Protection. Because of Big Mom's rampage, we have citizens questioning that same safety and protection. I highly doubt Oda is showing us this if it won't have any relevance for the future of the Big Mom Pirates. What is your say on this and what do you think will happen to this pirate organization in the future? Comment below! Category:Blog posts